totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Witajcie w Zemście Chrisa!
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinek 1 "Witajcie w Zemście Chrisa" Chris stoi w klimatach ohydnego starego zamczyska. Podchodzi do niego Chef, który notabene pogodził się z Chrisem i znów będzie współgospodarzem show. Chef: Ej, Chris! Tu faktycznie jest strasznie! Chris: Wiadomo, nie przejdzie nic bez echa.. -,-. Chef: Dlaczego taki pomysł na sezon? Z ciemności wystrzelił pistolet, a zaraz wyszedł Payne. Payne: Bo to jest... Pojawia się logo sezonu. Payne: ...'''Zemsta Chrisa! '''Chef: Hehe, trafnie dobrana nazwa. Z tunelu ciemności jako pierwsza wychodzi Anabell. Chris: Witaj Anabell. Anabell: 'Taa..Hej... ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem widząc wychodzacego Alvaro. '''Chris: Alvaro! Siemanko! Alvaro: Elo. Patrz, ona się uśmiecha. Wskazał na Anabell, ta mu odpowiedziała z pasją w swoim głosie. Anabell: Wiesz, ja mogę się uśmiechać, bo może np. wyobrażam sobie jak Ciebie coś rozszarpuje? *0* Zrobiła diabelne oczy, Alvaro przeszły ciary. '' ''Następnie idąc z wyprostowanymi rękami do przodu, krzyż niosła.. No kto? ;D '' '''Chris:' Alice! Alice: Niech spełni się wola boża! Anabell: Prrr..Akurat. Alice wyciągnęła wodę świeconą i powiedziała. Alice: Woda święcona tylko po anielskich cenach, dobra na INNOWIERCÓW! ' Ktoś tu jest *mała przerwa* fanatykiem...' Chris: '''A kogo tu niesie..? '''Carlos: Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, ten budynek ma kilkaset lat. Chris: Tak, kogo to obchodzi... Carlos wzruszył ramionami. stanął obok Alvaro. Z otchłań ciemności wyjawiła się Christina. Christina: Ave! Rzuciła ponuro. Chris: Christina! Ponownie! Christina: A Ferni będzie!? <3. Chris: Może... Christina podeskcytowana stanęła obok Alice i Anabell. Chris: No czemu nikt nie wychodzi?! Z tunelu nagle było słychać "No wyłaź idioto". Chris: Joanna!? Joanna z tunelu wypchała Fernando. Chris&Christina: Fernando! Fernando: Dzięki! -,- Joanna: Blokujesz miejsce frajerze. Ogarnij się. Popchnęła go, a Christina zmierzyła ją krwiożerczym wzrokiem. Tym razem z tunelu było słychać "Ku*wa ale ciemno, jak w dupie murzyna!" Chris: Nadciąga...Jarosław!? Jarosław: Co ku*wa Jarosław!? Chris: Witaj w show, przyjacielu! Jarosław: No, spi*rdalaj! Kolejna wyszła Jennifer, na jej celowniku pojawiła się Joanna, jednak nic się nie odezwała. Chris: Jennifer! Siema! Przeszła bez słowa. Chris: Będziesz coś chciała! Pokazała mu środkowy palec. Następnie z tunelu wyszedł przegrany finalista James. James: Ale farsowicze.. Carlos: To nie my przegraliśmy finał. Dostał z bejsbola od Jarosława ;D. Carlos: Co prawdę mówie! Dostał jeszcze raz. ' Ej! Za co!? ' Z tunelu wyłoniła się sylwetka Olimpii. Chris: Olimpia! 3 sezon z rzędu! Gratulacje! Olimpia: Cieszę się. Skwitowała krótko. James: Witaj słodka, znów się spotykamy ^^. Olimpia dała mu w pysk i poszła dalej. ' Poprzednio mnie wywalił frajer.' ' Znów wylecisz! Obiecuje Ci to!' Z tunelu nagle się rozjaśniło i wyszedł Lukas. Chris: Lukas! Zwycięzca Podróży po Historii! Siema. Lukas rozejrzał się po zawodnikach. Lukas: Ale słabizna.. Stanął obok Fernando, którego nianczyła Christina. Zaraz również za Lukasem pojawił się Lukaninho, który ubrany był w dzinsy, sportowe buty w dodatku był w białej bluzie z białymi rękawiczkami. Wszyscy minka al'a o.O Carlos: 'On przeżył!? To wbrew prawom fizyki! '''Jarosław: '''A zamknij się kurwa! ''Dał mu z bejsbola ponownie. '' '''Olimpia: '''Faktycznie, Carlos ma rację. ''Lukas wyciągnął zeszyt do notatek i powiedział. '''Lukas: To sprawa dla detektywa! Dlaczego tak jest, że on żyje? Alice: '''Siła Boża! '''Anabell: Daj se siana... Lukaninho bez słowa dołączył do ekipy. '' '''Chef:' Chris.. E to jest 13? Chris: Potrzeba jeszcze jednej osoby! Payne padł twarzą przed Chrisem. I zza krzaków wyskoczyła Alex. Alex: '''Haha! To ja, niespodzianka ustrojowa! *-* '''Chris: Alex! Świetnie! Witaj w kolejnym sezonie! Payne: Ta, super... Mruknął pod nosem. Chris: Więc, niech się wypełni WOLA... Wtrąciła się Alice. Alice: ..BOŻA! Chris: NIe! Bo Chrisa! Anabell: 'Przejdziesz do konkretów? ''Chris spochmurniał. '''Chris: Jasne..-,- Wasza 14 będzie rywalizować w zadaniach rodem z piekła. Na końcu każdego dnia, jedno z Was... UMRZE! Wszyscy się przestraszyli. Chris: Aczkolwiek i tak jeden wśród Was nie ma życia. Więc, zaraz czeka Was pierwsze zadanie. A w sumie, wejdźcie do zamku, tam macie podział na drużyny i czekające Was wyzwanie. Powodzenia. Oglądajcie Zemste Chrisa! Drużyny... 125px. Drużyna zabójczych Smyków, poznała swój skład. A w skład nich wchodzili: Carlos, Alvaro, Jarosław, James, Anabell, Alex oraz Jennifer. Zobaczyli zadanie, a na kartce pisało "Macie zbudować coś czym zabierzecie Metalowy twór stworzony przez Niedźwiedzie. Liczy się kreatywność" Alvaro: Ciekawe jak wielkie to będzie? Anabell: Pewnie wielkie. Ot,co... Mruknęła zasępiona. Jarosław: Na mnie kurwa nie patrzcie. Ostrzegł od razu dres. Jennifer popchnęła do przodu Carlosa. Jennifer: Niech się chuchro wykaże, jak wygramy zostanie. Jak nie. wiemy kogo wywalić. James: Świetnie złotko kombinujesz. ^^ Puścił jej całusa. Ta go zgasiła wzrokiem. Carlos: Ok... Ok... Alvaro: '''I po problemie.. '''Carlos: Problem dopiero się zaczyna.. Wiem jak rozwiązać nasz problem... Jarosław: To pracuj nad tym, ku*wa! Chciał go uderzyć, jednak powstrzymał go James. James: '''Wstrzymaj się na chwile.. '''Jarosław: '''Co ku*wa!? '''James: '''Daj mu szanse.. '''Carlos: Wł-Właśnie.... Jarosław poszedł gdzieś zdenerwowany. 125px Drużyna Wrzeszczących Smyków również poznała swój skład: Lukas, Christina, Fernando, Lukaninho, Joanna, Olimpia i Alice. Zerknęli na kartke a na niej pisało "Waszym zadaniem jest stworzenie coś tak ciężkiego z metalu, by drużyna przeciwna nie mogła tego przemieścić! Powodzenia". Alice: '''Wielki posąg Jezusa!!! <3 '''Christina: Nie! Fernando! <3. Lukas patrzył się na Fernando i prawie turlał się ze śmiechu. Lukaninho: Może Messiego!? Joanna uśmiechnęła się podle. Joanna: A może.. mnie? Wszyscy odwrócili się w jej stronę i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Olimpia podeszła do niej i powiedziała wesoło. Olimpia: Oj, nieprzesadzaj tak ;) Fernando: Zbudujmy, jakąś postać, byle jaką i basta. Alice: Boga! Lukaninho: Messiego! ' Zebrało się dwóch fanatyków...' Lukas: Zrobimy pomnik, ku pamięci przegranych Smyków. Olimpia przytaknęła uśmiechnięta. Joanna powiedziała zażenowana. Joanna: Lepsze to od tamtych tworów. Lukas: Dobra, więc teraz wymyślmy koncept... Wyzwanie 125px. Carlos wystraszony podszedł do Jarosław. Carlos: Ja..Jar..Jaro... Jarosław: 'Co ku*wa!? ''Dostał z bejsbola. '''Carlos: Wy..Wyko...rzystaj sw..ój pot..encjał... Jarosław: Jaki ku*wa potencjał!? Carlos: 'Patrz tam.. ''Pokazał palcem, który mu dygotał ze strachu. '''Jarosław: I..? Carlos: Nawa-laj w nie-go bejsbolem Jarosław: To przecież, ku*wa, metal? Carlos: 'Jeśli, odpow-iednio.. moc-no.. będziesz...uderzać.. to go na ele..ktryzujesz.. ''James podszedł poklepał po plecach Carlosa. 'James: 'Świetny pomysł. '''Alex: No łysolku dasz radę ;* Pocałowała go w czoło i odskoczyła.. Jarosław wściekły poszedł uderzać w metal by odreagować złość. Alvaro spojrzał zszokowany na Jarka. '' ' Miłość czyni cuda! <3''' 125px Jak zwykle bywało to i tym razem Lukasowi drużyna niedopisała. Christina była zajęta Fernando, który. jak zwykle był zły z tego powodu. Joanna patrzyła z przymrużonym okiem na wszystkich, Alice aktualnie odprawiała modły, Lukaninho i Olimpia wspominali Sportowców a Lukas stał i zastanawiał się co będzie... Lukas: Genialnie..Tu papużki nierozłączki.. Wskazał na Christinę, która opowiadała jakieś głupoty Fernando. Ten wznosił oczy ku górze. Lukas: Znajomości odnawiają... Lukaninho i Olimpia rozmawiali swobodnie na osobności. Lukaninho: W końcu, spotykamy się po tej samej stronie barykady. Olimpia: Tsa...Nie próbuj nawet prosić o sojusz.. Poszła, a Luka pobiegł za nia. Lukas: Modły do Boga o zostanie w grze, widzę.. Skwitował krótko modlitwę Alice. Lukas: Może ty pomożesz... Spojrzał na Joanne. Joanne: Phi. Wygrałeś sezon, radź sobie sam. Lukas: 'Ej! -,-. 125px. ''Carlos zaczął rysować plany maszyny. Jarosław cały czas walił bejsbolem. A reszta.. Również pałała zapałem.. 'Anabell: '''Oni nic nie robią..Wygramy. ''Mruknęła, chowając się pod drzewem. '''Alvaro: Ej, mała chodź na słońce! Rzucił bez problemów. Stop. Jakie słońce? Kiepski podryw, ziom... Dostał gałęzią w twarz. '' '''Jennifer': Idiota... Anabell: Żebyś wiedziała. ' Trzeba z nią sojusz zawrzeć!' Carlos: Nareszcie! Podniósł triumfalnie ręcę do góry. Jednak wszyscy go zlali. '' '''Carlos': Ej! Gramy w jednej drużynie.. Alex spadła na niego. Alex: Tak, świetnie! Potargała plan i pobiegła. Carlos: Nice! -,- 125px Fernando uwolnił się od Christiny i przybiegł do Lukasa, a za nim pojawiła się Christina. Joanna stała i patrzyła na trójkę jak na idiotów. Ninho biegł za Olimpią. Alice kontynuowała modlitwę. Fernando: '''Jakieś pomysły? '''Lukas: Nie.. Christina wzięła w objęcia Fernando. Christina: Ferni, coś wymyśl <3. Joanna: Cieniasy...Mamy stworzyć, coś czego nie przesuną frajerzy... Lukas: I ma to być z metalu... Alice: Posąg Boga! Lukaninho: Messiego? Lukas strzelił facepalm. Lukas: Nie. Chodźcie tutaj, mam pomysł. Zebrał całą drużynę. '' '''Lukas: '''A Ty Christiną masz wziąć ..... okej? '''Christina:' Jasne! Fernando podszedł do Lukasa i mu szepnął na ucho. Fernando: '''Musimy wywalić Christinę. '''Lukas: Ona się przynajmniej stara, sorry. Fernando odwrócił się obrażony. 125px. Carlos skończył kolejny plan, jednak tym razem nie chwalił się nim przed nikim i zaczął kontruować swoje dzieło. Carlos: Tak! Zaczął konstruować swoje dzieło, tymczasem reszta cokolwiek robiła, wszystko, byle nie wyzwanie. James podszedł do Jennifer. Jennifer: Co leszczu? James: Jak to co? Wiesz, Ty i ja? ^^ Jennifer: I co jeszcze!? Tupnęła nogą. James:'A chcesz coś więcej? ^^. '''Jennifer: '''Goń się.. ''Alvaro zrzucał z siebie gałęzie, którymi dostał od Anabell. '''Alvaro: CO ZA NIEWDZIĘCZNOŚĆ... Anabell: Palant... Nad Anabell przeleciał piorun. Alex skoczyła na maszynę którą skonstruował Carlos. Alex: Fajne! ^^. Mogę włączyć? Carlos: Zaraz, zaraz... Starał się zatrzymać zapał Alex. Alex: Okej ^^. 125px Drużyna skończyła już swoje dzieło. Był to malutki posążek buddy. Alice od razu zaczęła awanturę. Alice: Budda! Ale z Was INNOWIERCY! Joanna: Zamknij się... Potargała ją za włosy i wyrzuciła po za zamek. Olimpia: Niech Bogu będą dzięki. Z ironią rzuciła Olimpia. Olimpia: Z resztą Lukas, jak chcesz by oni tego nie przenieśli? Ty to w rękach trzymasz? Lukas: Wróci Christina, to się przekonasz. Tworzy specjalną mixturę. Lukaninho: Czary, Bogowie i to jest reality-show? Olimpia: Messi, piłka i to jest reality-show? Przedrzeźniła piłkarza Olimpia. Joanna: '''No mała, imponujesz mi. '''Olimpia: Sie wie. Rzuciła na odczepne. '' Koniec z dobrą dziewczynką.'' Przybiegła Christina z tajemniczą maścią. Pobiegli do ściany. Chris: '''Czas na konfrontacje! Wyzwanie Konfrontacja 125px.125px' ''Na konfrontacji pojawiły się obie drużyny oraz Chris. '' '''Chris:' Tak, więc prosze drużynę Smyków, o udowodnienie że przeniosą.. Spojrzał na posążek Buddy. Chris: To coś!? o.O Carlos: Alex, czyń swoją powinność. Alex wskoczyła na machine do podnoszenie z magnezem. Alex: Damy radę! Jupi!!! Magnez zaczął działać, a posążek Buddy ani ruszył, za to przyczepiony do magnezu w powietrzu wisiał Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Super -,-... Chris: Świetnie, widzisz nie jesteś tak doskonały, byle magnez i jesteś pokonany. Ręka z metalu to same problemy. Co jednak i tak oznacza, że wygraliście wyzwanie. Drużyna Niedźwiedzi się cieszyła. '' '''Chris:' Alex z łaski swej, nie wyłączaj magnezu. Jak zrobiliście że ten posążek nie drgnął? Christina: Co kropelka sklei, żadna siła nie rozklei! ^^ Słyszysz Ferni? ^^ Wzięła kropelke i zaczęła za nim bięgnać. Chris: Dobra Smyki widzimy się na ceremonii.. Ceremonia Na ceremonii zjawił się Chris i cała ekipa Smyków. Chris: 'Byliście pewni wygrania, a jednak przegraliście...? Kogo wytypowaliście do śmierci... ''Pokazuje się telebim a na nim zielone światełko świeci się nad Carlosem. '''Chris: Carlos jesteś bezpieczny. Następnie zielone zapala się nad Alex. '' '''Chris:' Alex Ty też. Kolejne zapala się nad Jarosławem. Chris: Jarek.. Zaskakujesz mnie. Kolejne nad Jennifer. Chris: '''No..No... ''Ostatnie zielone zaświeciło się nad Anabell. '' '''Chris: Anabell.. Zagrożeni śmiercią są... Alvaro i James . . . . . . Czarna lampka się zaświeciła nad Alvaro. Z otchłań ciemności wyskoczył Payne i Siekierą rzucił wprost Alvaro. Pojawił się dym, zaraz miejsce tamto było puste. Chris: Tak, więc zostało 13 ofiar, jedna wygra milion dolców! Do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinki